Zookeeper
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |ability = When you play a Pet, all Pets get +1 . |flavor text = Snaaaaake!}} Zookeeper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives all pet zombies +1 every time a card is played. This ability stacks with each Zookeeper on the field, and persists until all Zookeepers are removed from the field. Its plant counterpart is Go-Nuts. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Ability:' When you play a Pet, all Pets get +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Snaaaaake! Strategies With When using this zombie, boost his health as much as you can, as he can survive longer, then play as many pets as you can. Zookeeper will increase the strength for all pet zombies, causing absolute destruction to the enemies. Occasionally, you may get Zookeeper as a hero that is not in the Beastly class. In that case, he is less effective since the only pet zombies in classes other than Beastly are: Sneaky: ''' , , Fire Rooster, Fishy Imp, Space Pirate, Space Cowboy, Trapper Zombie, Cryo Yeti, Walrus Rider, , Dolphinado, Frozen Tundra '''Crazy: Abracadaver, The Chickening, Hippity Hop Gargantuar Hearty: Camel Crossing, Turkey Rider Brainy: Witch's Familiar, Zom-Bats There are also many tricks and superpowers that are pet-based, such as Locust Swarm and Dolphinado. Use these to the advantage during the trick phase. You can also activate his ability early on by spamming cheap pet zombies such as Skunk Punk or Dog Walker. Cat Lady and him also make a good combo, guaranteeing at least 4 damage that turn. Playing a Fishy Imp or Dolphin Rider can also be good because Amphibious zombies are hard to counter. With his ability and their high base strength, they can be good sources of power for the early-to-mid-game. Against His ability is really dangerous, so you have to try to destroy it quickly. Due to him having just 2 health, you can destroy this zombie pretty easily. If he is played on the second turn, he cannot be boosted, so you can attack him without having to be aware of him and other pet zombies receiving +1 . If his stats get too much for you to handle, you could play an instant-kill trick to destroy him. Gallery Zookeeper_stats.png|Zookeeper's statistics ZooCard.png|Zookeeper's card ZookeeperCardImage.png|Zookeeper's card image ZookeperHD.png|HD Zookeeper SnakeBite.png|Zookeeper attacking Zookeeper getting destroyed by Balloons.jpeg|Water Balloons being used on Zookeeper DeadlyZookeeperH.PNG|Zookeeper with the Deadly trait CherryBombWild.png|Two Zookeepers being attacked by , along with Rodeo Gargantuar Zookeep'd.png|Zookeeper destroyed LawnmowerDestroyingZookeeperPvZH.jpg| being used on Zookeeper ManiacalLaughonZookeeper.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being used on Zookeeper ZookeeperwithFrenzy.jpg|Zookeeper with Frenzy 2ookepers.png|Two Zookepers with 7 each Grey Zookeeper.jpg|Zookeeper tinted gray due to a glitch ZookeeperFrozen.png|Zookeeper frozen Zookeeper conjured by Triplication.jpg|Zookeeper's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication ZookeeperConjuredbyCosmicYeti.png|Zookeeper's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Yeti ZookeeperOvershoot.png|Zookeeper with the Overshoot trait due to 's ability Old Zookeeper.png|Zookeeper's statistics Zookeeps.png|The player having the choice between Zookeeper and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level Choice between Paparazzi Zombie and Zookeeper.jpeg|The player having the choice between Zookeeper and Paparazzi Zombie as a prize for completing a level Choice between Gadget Scientist and Zookeeper.jpeg|The player having the choice between Zookeeper and Gadget Scientist as a prize for completing a level Trivia *His card description may be a reference to the famous Konami franchise "Metal Gear Solid," where if the player gets a game over, the player can hear the catchphrase "Snaaaaake!" **His description might also reference the fact that he has a snake as his pet. *Zookeeper has the shortest description in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, only having 10 characters. Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies